Chapter 486
Bureaucrat's Battle is the 486th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Kanyou – Qin court There is a debate going on about the plans considering the unification of China and that they should pay attention to the other states, in order to avoid the rallying of another coalition army. Yet Shou Hei Kun states that this would be unlikely since the two main faces of the coalition army are no longer in the position to do it again. Because Shun Shin Kun got assassinated and Ri Boku lost his face after the defeat of the last coalition army. And that there would be no other state with enough reputation, to be accepted as the leader of such an army. And even if, he would never allow that to happen. His advisor Kai Oku informs the ministers, that they have deployed a net of agents, through the other courts, to be informed. They are suddenly interrupted by a messenger, that brings urgent news from Sai Taku, that are sealed and marked, of the highest importance. Koku You – Hi Shin unit to Gaku Ka unit handover The Hi Shin unit is departing to recover, when they are informed by a messenger, that a truce between Qin and Zhao has been arranged, and that they are forbidden, to enter any fights with Zhao. The messenger does not know the reason behind it, but he promises dire consequences to anybody, who violates the truce. After he disappeared Mou Ten states that something unexpected must have occurred, in order for the Qin government to agree to such a truce. Kanyou - Several days later. An unknown progression arrives in the palace of Kanyou. It is Sai Taku, who is accompanied by Ou Ken, the king of Qi, and Ri Boku, the prime minister of Zhao. In the court, there is a big uproar, about Sai Taku arranging such meetings without the approval of the court of the king. Some even accuse him of treason. When he is asked, why he brought these two persons, he replays, that he only brought one person. Ei Sei suggests, that Ou Ken is the real guest. Sai Taku agrees, and says, that they had to allow Ri Boku a meeting with the Qin king in order to receive free passage. Further Sai Taku asks, if Ei Sei would first listen to what Ou Ken has to say before he is killed for treason. Ei Sei agrees. Characters Qin * Ei Sei * Sai Taku * Shou Hei Kun * Kai Oku * Shou Bun Kun * Shi Shi * Shin * Ka Ryo Ten * En * So Sui * Mou Ten * Ko Zen Qi * Ou Ken (king of Qi) Zhao * Ri Boku (prime minister of Zhao) Notes * Shin spent a lot of time drinking with Mou Ten. * Shou Hei Kun thinks that Zhao is the most dangerous enemy right now. * The armies are informed about a truce between Zhao and Qin * Some ministers accuse Sai Taku of treason. Trivia * A truce between Zhao and Qin is announced. * Sai Taku brings Ou Ken, the king of Qi, to the Qin court, and Ri Boku while accompanys them. ** Sai Taku worked on his own, without approval. Yet Ei Sei agrees to meet them. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters